Raikun
Lyrics Nihongo 風は止み　音が消え行く 空は淀み　暗黒が降り立つ 人々は　嘆き　憂い　悲しみ その声は　天空を切り裂く 輝きを遮りて　したたるは天雫 遠雷が響き渡る　闇を照らせ…! 凍てつく空走る　稲光放つ雷神無双 閃き　影　揺れて　全て飲み込みて消える 東雲駆け抜けて　比類なき闇を討つその力 轟き　大気　震わせて　嗚呼、神鳴の君 Romaji kaze wa yami oto ga kieyuku sora wa yodomi ankoku ga oritatsu hitobito wa nageki urei kanashimi sono koe wa tenkuu wo kirisaku kagayaki wo saegirite shitataru wa amashizuku enrai ga hibikiwataru yami wo terase...! itetsuku sora hashiru inabikari hanatsu raijin musou hirameki kage yurete subete nomikomite kieru shinonome kakenukete hiroi naki yami wo utsu sono chikara todoroki taiki furuwasete aa, kaminari no kimi English Translation The wind stops blowing, sounds disappear The sky stays silent, darkness descends People goes into grief, anguish, and sorrow Your voice tears the sky into pieces Droplets from the heaven made silhouettes against that radiance From the distant, a thunder rumbles and illuminates the darkness…! Running in the freezing sky, a matchless god of thunder releasing flashes of light Shining, making shadows shiver, swallowing all of them into nothing Daybreak runs through the world, your matchless power defeated the darkness Rumbling, making the air tremble, ah, you are the roaring thunder of gods Long Version 風は止み　音が消え行く 空は淀み　暗黒が降り立つ 人々は　嘆き　憂い　悲しみ その声は　天空を切り裂く 輝きを遮りて　したたるは天雫 遠雷が響き渡る　闇を照らせ…! 凍てつく空走る　稲光放つ雷神無双 閃き　影　揺れて　全て飲み込みて消える 東雲駆け抜けて　比類なき闇を討つその力 轟き　大気　震わせて　嗚呼、神鳴の君 夢を追い　倒れ傷つく 月影に潜む　あやかし 己の全てを　光に変えた 我が名を叫べ　今降り立とう まやかしを破り去り　引き合うは善と悪 焼け焦げた塵の匂い　闇を照らせ…！ 凍てつく空走る　稲光放つ雷神無双 閃き　影　揺れて　全て飲み込みて消える 東雲駆け抜けて　比類なき闇を討つその力 轟き　大気　震わせて　嗚呼、神鳴の君 輝きを遮りて　したたるは天雫 遠雷が響き渡る　闇を照らせ…! 凍てつく空走る　稲光放つ雷神無双 閃き　影　揺れて　全て飲み込みて消える 東雲駆け抜けて　比類なき闇を討つその力 我が名を叫ぶ声がする 滅びたこの世に響かせる 轟き　大気　震わせて　嗚呼、神鳴の君 Long Romaji Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. kaze wa yami oto ga kieyuku sora wa yodomi ankoku ga oritatsu hitobito wa nageki urei kanashimi sono koe wa tenkuu wo kirisaku kagayaki wo saegirite shitataru wa amashizuku enrai ga hibikiwataru yami wo terase...! itetsuku sora hashiru inabikari hanatsu raijin musou hirameki kage yurete subete nomikomite kieru shinonome kakenukete hiroi naki yami wo utsu sono chikara todoroki taiki furuwasete aa, kaminari no kimi yume wo oi taore kizutsuku tsukikage ni hisomu ayakashi onore no subete wo hikari ni kaeta waga na wo sakebe ima oritatou mayakashi wo yaburi sari hikiau wa zen to aku yakekogeta chiri no nioi yami wo terase...! itetsuku sora hashiru inabikari hanatsu raijin musou hirameki kage yurete subete nomikomite kieru shinonome kakenukete hiroi naki yami wo utsu sono chikara todoroki taiki furuwasete aa, kaminari no kimi kagayaki wo saegirite shitataru wa amashizuku enrai ga hibikiwataru yami wo terase...! itetsuku sora hashiru inabikari hanatsu raijin musou hirameki kage yurete subete nomikomite kieru shinonome kakenukete hiroi naki yami wo utsu sono chikara waga na wo sakebu koe ga suru horobita kono yo ni hibikaseru todoroki taiki furuwasete aa, kaminari no kimi Long English Translation The wind stops blowing, sounds disappear The sky stays silent, darkness descends People goes into grief, anguish, and sorrow Your voice tears the sky into pieces Droplets from the heaven made silhouettes against that radiance From the distant, a thunder rumbles and illuminates the darkness…! Running in the freezing sky, a matchless god of thunder releasing flashes of light Shining, making shadows shiver, swallowing all of them into nothing Daybreak runs through the world, your matchless power defeated the darkness Rumbling, making the air tremble, ah, you are the roaring thunder of gods Collapsing and hurting from pursuing a dream An ayakashi lurking under the moonlight Change everything of you into light Shout my name and I shall descend to you now Destroying deceptions, good and evil attract each other The smell of burned dirt, illuminate the darkness…! Running in the freezing sky, a matchless god of thunder releasing flashes of light Shining, making shadows shiver, swallowing all of them into nothing Daybreak runs through the world, your matchless power defeated the darkness Rumbling, making the air tremble, ah, you are the roaring thunder of gods Droplets from the heaven made silhouettes against that radiance From the distant, a thunder rumbles and illuminates the darkness…! Running in the freezing sky, a matchless god of thunder releasing flashes of light Shining, making shadows shiver, swallowing all of them into nothing Daybreak runs through the world, your matchless power defeated the darkness Shouting out my name with that voice Making it echo in this ruined world Rumbling, making the air tremble, ah, you are the roaring thunder of gods Song Connections/Remixes *Much like 紅焔 and 水鏡 reference fire and water respectively on their titles, 雷君 references thunder. *A long version of 雷君 can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *'雷君' is one of the LIVE unlocks from GITADORA. It was added on November 11th, 2013. *'雷君' was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on February 5th, 2014, as part of the event. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Jacket Raikun Jacket.png|雷君's jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Nettou! BEMANI Stadium Category:Crossover Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs